sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:CrusherKitty/Lia the Cat Review
"This is gonna be fun!" -Lia Sage Basic Infomation Edit Just going to point out, 'Information' is spelled wrong. Not really a critique, just bothers me a bit, y'know, no problem really. Full Name: Lia Sage Nickname: Lia Lia isn't really a nickname if her full name is Lia Sage, right? I mean, that's her first name. Age: 14 Gender: Female Species: Cat Likes: Music, Dancing, Rollerblading, Her Friends, Silver, Parties, Fun, Honesty From Others, Watching Movies, Novels Dislikes: Enemies, Being Bored, Shopping For A Long Time, Hot Places A lot of these are needlessly capitalized. after a comma, things do not need to have capital letters, not on a list. Powers And Abilities: Creating Objects Out Of Thin Air, Can Hear From A Long Distance, Levitating, Energy Blasts Nothing is looking particularly Mary-Sue-ish right now, but I feel like 'Creating objects out of thin air' is a little bit OP. Things like this need a balance. Maybe if she had to have a object of similar value, or mass, whatever and transmute that in a way, similar to the likes of what is used in Full Metal Alchemist. Weaknesses: Sensitivity To Dark Energy Fair enough. On this wiki, she's going to come into contact with a lot of that. Love Interest/Crush: Silver The Hedgehog Usually, in my experience, when characters seem to have a romantic interest in a canon character, they may make that character OOC (Out Of Character) in order to fulful their character's wish. I'm not saying you do that, but I just want to make sure you'll be careful if there is a future RP or story with Silver in it. I'm not too keen on OCs/FCs having a romantic interest in a canon character, which is why I don't do it, but this will not deduct from the final score, so no worries. Vehicle Of Choice: Rollerblades, Bicycle If she's from the future, how would she get into contact with these? Last I checked, the future was horrible, desolate and destroyed and more importantly, uneven. How would she have learnt to use these? Fair enough if she has been in the past, or in Sonic's time, but would she really have the time to learn to use these if she was trying to save the world at the same time? Backstory Edit 200 years into the future, Silver's time, Lia Sage the Cat was just living her regular life; even with her exotic powers to conjure up anything out of thin air. Unfortunately for her, that all changed once Iblis, the flames of disaster, appeared. It killed millions, and few of those were Lia's family members themselves. Feeling lost and alone, Lia didn't care anymore if she was about to die by the flames. But lucky for her, she was unexpectedly saved by the hero of their time; Silver the Hedgehog. Feeling grateful for the bravery of the albino hedgehog, Lia entrusted her life into the hedgehog's hands. Aided with her powers, Lia soon joined Silver and the rest of the crew on their adventures to save the universe. Before I go onto negativity (Sorry), I would like to give some kudos to you. Usually when a character has a tragic backstory where they lose their family or something, that means they resort to dark and edgy behaviour. Lia sounds like she doesn't, I've seen it too often in characters and I'm glad this character is different. Anyway, I feel that there should be a mention of Blaze somewhere in this back story. I know she would probably fit into 'rest of the crew', but Blaze should be mentioned. What would Lia's relationship be with her? How would Blaze react to first meeting Lia? Just a few ideas for development. Personality Edit Lia is a sweet and kind feline, but once an enemy messes with any of her friends, she can be nearly aggressive as Shadow is. A bit bipolar-y, which I'm kinda fed up of seeing, but I have been looking at WAAAAY too many characters lately. A lot of them being on bad OC blogs (No offence to you and your character :S), but whatever. She also has a happy-go-lucky persona most of the time, thus making her usually see the positive side of things. Due to her 'crushing' status on Silver, she usually becomes slightly more shy towards him than the other guy hedgehogs. She is also known for her great intellect, and follows her heart in whatever she needs to do. ApperancesEdit *Lia's first appearance is in CrypticAngel78's "Time Trigger" on Fanfiction.net, where she accompanies Silver as he deals with a mysterious enemy who's agenda is to kill him. *She also appears as a character in GameMasterGirl's "Karaoke Night" on Fanfiction.net, wherein Silver, Sonic and Shadow discover her talent in singing, which lead Sonic to bring them to a hidden Karaoke room in their homebase. Nice bits of trivia. The Karaoke machine is a bit weird, bit okay! Anyway, onto the final score. You mentioned something about a picture, so I look forward to seeing that! This character is quite nice. She's not dark or edgy, therefore not submitting to the 'My family is dead, therefore I must be dark and depressed' trope, not really any hints of Mary-Sue-ism, but she does need to be balanced out on her powers. The 'making stuff out of thin air' needs to be addressed. She could make anything. ANYTHING. Sure, she probably has a power limit, but still. I would recommend having something of equal value to be exchanged, once again, like Full Metal Alchemst, but without the transmutation circles. I will give Lia a 7/10 for now, I look forward to seeing future development! Category:Blog posts